You and Me
by YaoiAndOtherDrugs
Summary: jake/seth... I've been wanting to write something like this. Might have some Bella-bashing, not intentional just habitual. Warning inside TWT


_Note: For anyone who simply went to my profile and said WTF, I apologize. I am aware that many writers of fanfiction stick to one kind – be it anime/manga or others – and rarely deviate. Don't judge it before you've even read any of it._

_Warning: Boyxboy, smut, some mention of bondage, teasing (of the dirty kind), dirty talk, and maybe – maybe – mpreg if people want. I might have a poll._

_Disclaimer: I disclaim! TWT_

**Rant!: Yes, this is a Twilight fanfic and I'll be having some OOC characters. I'll try to avoid Bella-bashing but I dislike her character. I know everyone LOVED her book but she didn't even create her vampires right! At first I was like "hmmm, this looks promising" but then I went "WTH, vampires don't freaking sparkle!" I won't change anything I think she did wrong but I don't agree with it. **

**Chapter One**

Jacob tore through the forest after discovering Bella was carrying that…thing. He'd phased without any thought of his clothes, ripping them to shreds, before rushing past trees. His thoughts were frantic and the rest of them heard, Sam was already calling them. His emotions were so volatile that he was trembling. He turned on a nearby grey wolf – he dimly recognized Leah – when she suggested they kill Bella and snarled at her. His tail was stiff and horizontal as he attacked her.

'Jacob!' Sam growled.

Leah moved away and a smaller, sand colored wolf brushed against him in an attempt to offer comfort. Jacob held his body up straight, broadcasting his alpha wolf. He had his ears erect and forward, his tail and head both high. Sam bared his teeth and all the others folded their ears back, tucked their tails, and slightly arched their bodies in submission – except Jacob. Their alpha pressed forward and tried to make him submit.

It almost worked.

Jake growled and rose above his ex-alpha before leaving on his own terms. Seth secretly ached to follow and vowed that he would, when Sam wasn't expecting it. It was hard to be with his brothers when none of them really liked his help. Only Jacob really appreciated him.

It was dark when Seth actually found Jacob, he was just standing there. The other, older boy turned when he smelled the sweet scent that could only be described as pure Seth and innocence. There Seth stood, grinning, and Jacob wanted to return the gesture. His wolf recognized pack and something else that the boy pushed out of his thoughts.

"Seth," he said, a warning when he was glad for the company, "what are you doing here?"

"I followed you," the younger answered, fidgeting under his new alphas intense gaze.

"You should go back to Sam."

He shook his head, determination filling his whiskey colored eyes. Jacob would never admit that he loved Seth's eyes, eyes that he had in both forms. He sighed, wanting to order the other away but his wolf growled in anger. He found himself walking with an eager Seth, who had officially claimed the position of beta.

"Are we gonna protect Bella?" Seth asked, practically bouncing beside his alpha.

"We'll warn the Cullens," Jacob answered. "If they have a plan that we can help with then we will, until then we'll watch."

Seth nodded, reinforcing his alphas command and showing his approval even though he didn't have to. Nobody was around to challenge his authority.

The Cullens accepted the information Jake provided while Seth stayed outside. He couldn't stand seeing Bella like that, his wolf recoiled in absolute disgust. She smiled at him, glad that he was helping her and her family.

"I'm gonna stay outside with Seth," he blurted suddenly and escaped.

Bella blinked at the abruptness of it.

Seth greeted Jake in wolf form, to which Jacob joined almost immediately. They patrolled, not scenting any of their ex-pack around. And Seth, who acted like a giant puppy sometimes, decided he wanted to play. He put his front legs on the ground and rose his rear, tail wagging. The russet wolf saw his canine grin and decided they could play for a moment. The two of them engaged in mock fights – which Jacob won – and rolled around like pups. It ended with Seth pinned and his alpha grinning above him.

'I knew you'd need to play,' Seth teased.

'Did you?'

'Yep!'

Jacob barked, startling Seth with the manifestation of his humor. The other yipped and the other moved away, they relaxed. It was a good moment, almost like the threat of war didn't exist.

'Hey Jake…'

'Hmmm?'

'How come you never challenged Sam like this before?'

Jacob turned to his pack mate before answering. 'He never did anything I objected to until now. I could go with everything else.'

Seth tilted his head and Jacob had to remember that he was still young, albeit adorable and mature. The sand colored wolf blinked and Jacob felt his hunger like his own, Seth growled to himself and Jake watched, amused.

'The Cullens will feed you,' Jacob pointed out.

'I know.'

And they did, sending Emmett out with two bowls of food. The two wolves had the decency to wait until _after_ he had left before they wolfed it down.

"Jake," Seth started, after they had phased back, "do you think we'll really have to fight Sam?"

"I don't know Seth," he murmured. "Could you fight your brothers? Your Sister?"

"For what's right."

Bella had wanted to speak to Jacob alone but he came into the house with Seth, both laughing. She didn't smile at them because they ignored her, thanking Esme for the food they knew she'd prepared. Then they stiffened and glanced at the tree outside, where their kin waited. Esme gave them water and they turned to leave.

Bella stopped them by saying, "Hey Jake, Seth."

Seth smiled at her and Jacob nodded, he was watching her in a way she didn't like. He didn't speak to her and the reasoning behind it made her afraid, afraid she might be losing him.

"Hey Bella, you feeling any better?"

She nodded absently and Seth wished her the best before turning to leave. Jacob watched him go and followed closely behind, something that made Bella feel ill.

He didn't care that much anymore.

Jacob sighed in relief, being indifferent to Bella hadn't been as difficult with the support of his pack mate. He had decided – with Seth's support – that he'd give up on Bella since she was going through so much for Edward. When he'd broached the subject with Seth, the younger wolf had smiled and said it might be best. Jacob would always love her but he had to move on, and it took her current state to really convince him of that fact.

"She seemed…off to me," Seth declared. "I think she the indifference scared her. I know it's hard Jake but she isn't right for you, I hope you know that."

Seth was sleeping when Jacob really thought about what he'd said. He went so far as to make a list of pros and cons of his feelings for Bella. He discovered that he didn't have any real reason to like her, she hurt him too much to be worth it.

"Stop thinking so hard," Seth mumbled. He'd felt his alphas stress in his sleep.

"Hey Seth," Jake looked at the stars, "what do you think love should feel like?"

Seth blinked rapidly. "Love should be like the two who make it. It could be sweet or bitter, hot or cold, demanding or understanding, happy and sad all together. When you see your love and you need them in your life, they compliment you in every way. The rightness feels you up and makes you high."

"That sounds like imprinting," Jacob frowned.

"Isn't that what imprinting is?" Seth yawned. "Your wolf chooses instead of you but it's the same. It's like falling hard and needing that person to go on."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I look at more than what's on the surface," Seth smiled. "The outside can be deceiving."

The nagging feeling came back in Jacob but he ruthlessly pushed it down. Seth, however, felt the same thing and was only able to hide his shock. His eyes met Jake's and he felt his center of gravity shift towards his mate. Falling in love within seconds was terrifying and he was glad when Jacob looked away. He only had one night to get his emotions under control so he wouldn't ruin their relationship. He felt guilty for hiding, shameful of his love and…

Really horny.

His wolf whined and gave him no peace, straining to feel its mate while Seth was fearful of the consequences. He didn't worry about anyone finding out, except Jacob, his imprint. None of the other members of the pack could harm him or Jacob for it, imprinting wasn't something you chose, but his imprint could hurt him. If he had to suffer rejection it would break him, being away from your imprint could be painful too. It was difficult to be away from the person who acted as your other half. It was enough to think about. How would he deal with it? Who would he tell? Would he tell anyone? Should he tell anyone? Could he hide it good enough?

He felt like crying.

Edward heard Seth's rant and had gotten a sense of when he'd imprinted and he hid his reaction from Bella but he almost stumbled. Seth had imprinted on Jacob.

He glanced into the darkness and heard all of the young wolf's fears. The vampire liked Seth and knew – call it intuition – this would work in Seth's favor. Bella couldn't rely on Jacob forever and Jacob would be in for a surprise when he really let go. Edward couldn't wait for the moment it happened.

He was always one stubborn canine.

_Chapter one is complete! *does a dance* For those of you with questions, feel free to ask. I can't guarantee everyone will agree with my views but I'll still write. I write in a variety of ways, anime/manga is not my limit. Plus, it's hard to find Jacob/Seth fiction!_

_As a side note: Anyone know about a story of the aforementioned pairing where Jacob was the big bad wolf and Seth was little red riding hood? I read it before, loved it, and can't find it. I just wanted to know if the author left the sight or got rid of it._

_Oh well…please review with __any__ questions you might have._


End file.
